Panic
by filmgurl2008
Summary: When Castiel and Dean get seperated in Purgatory, the Angel panics. Destiel. Purgatory!fic.


Castiel ran. He had to find Dean. Damn it. He should have removed the Angel proofing while he had the chance.

They had gotten separated. The group of Monsters had somehow split them up. He had tried to keep his eyes on Dean the whole time -make sure he was holding his own against them, make sure he wasn't hurt, make sure he wasn't dyi-, no. Dean was okay the last time Cas had seen him, the Hunter had been swinging his Purgatory blade around and killing everything that came at him while he had been pulled away by a particularly venomous shifter and Vampire.

It seemed the price on the head of an Angel was enough to make even the most volatile of enemies become allies.

He had noticed that the part of the group that had gone for Dean was comprised of two Werewolves, a Vetala and two Kitsunes. At some point he had seen Benny in a fight with two Vampires –from what he could gather, they had once been friends. The group of Monsters were very unlikely allies that wanted Dean dead. . .they wanted Cas alive, to take him to the Leviathans –who were yet to make their whereabouts known- and Dean was in the way.

He had taken the Shapeshifter and the Vampire down easily, but he had been dragged further than he'd realised.

For once he hoped Benny was with Dean, at least the Vampire would help fend the Monster's off. . .not that Dean needed much help fighting anymore -been in Purgatory had changed him, made him fiercer in a way- but numbers in a fight didn't hurt.

He finally reached the closed off area where they had gotten separated. They had thought it would be safe, at least for a while. . .but obviously they had been wrong. He searched anxiously around the area, used his senses to search for life, but there was no sign of Dean. Panic started to set in. What if Dean had been hurt? What if one of the Monsters' had caught him off guard? What if one of them had managed to-He was looking and turning around frantically, panicking more and more. He didn't know what to do. He grabbed his hair, a painful vice like grip. Where was Dean? Was he okay? He had to be. He had to get Dean back home. He didn't know what to do. "DEAN!" He all but screamed.

There was no answer. So he tried again, shouting louder and louder, and each time the panic was clearer in his raw voice.

He let his hands fall to his sides. He had failed his Hunter again. He had messed up again. He had let Dean be taken from him.

He spun around at the sound of the branch breaking, hope filling his eyes.

A mouth full of razor sharp teeth and sharp claw like fingers. A vampire.

Castiel didn't even have time to lift his hand and burn the Monster from the inside out, before its head fell off and rolled a little before the body fell down too. His wide eyes focused, and relief filled his entire body. Dean. He was alright.

He watched as his Hunter hurried to him, and started patting him down –his arms, neck, chest, stomach and even his legs. It wasn't long till he realised what Dean was doing.

"You're okay," Dean said, his voice hoarse.

"I am unharmed." Castiel confirmed, with a nod.

Dean grabbed the back of Castiel's neck and pulled the Angel even closer to him, their lips crashing together heatedly, desperately. Everything he needed to tell Cas was in the kiss –how glad he was that he was okay, how much he needed him, how much he had always needed him, how he was never leaving this place without him, how he'd never let anything happen to him. . .and even the things he couldn't tell himself, like how much he lov-. . .

He pulled away, looking into Cas' wide eyes. "I thought you-," He touched the Angel's face with the back of his hand, smiling slightly. "I saw them things grab you and I couldn't-. . .I tried to get to you but they just kept coming. And then I heard you screaming my name –I thought something had got you,"

Castiel smiled sadly. "I thought you had been hurt, I did not think I would find you. . ."

Dean returned Cas' smile, knowing exactly how he felt. He pulled him close, wanting nothing more than to kiss him, but instead he just wrapped his arms around the shaking body and just held him close.

Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean's waist, closing his eyes as he settled against the solid body holding him.

There were very few moments when they were alone, when Benny was out hunting, when there were no Monsters on their tail. . .so when they caught those moments, they didn't let them go.

But they both knew the moments would not last forever.

"Dean," Castiel said quietly, his voice ruff. He kept his head in the crook of his Hunter's neck, holding him tighter. He pressed his hands to Dean's ribs, and felt him shudder and groan as the marks were removed. He would put the proofing on again before Dean left Purgatory, just in case the Angels decided they hadn't finished with the older Winchester. . .because he wouldn't be there to protect him anymore. "don't leave my side again."

Dean half-smiled and huffed a laugh, tightening his grip on the Angel's body. "Only if you don't leave mine Cas."

* * *

End!

Well, it seems writting short Purgatory fics come easier to me than any other type of Destiel fic, whether they're actually any good is another thing though :/

So, what did you think? And thanks for reading!


End file.
